


Fanfiction Cover:   The Clockwork Murders

by ctbn60



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Bang, Digital Art, FanFiction Cover, M/M, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfiction Cover:   The Clockwork Murders

**Title:** The Clockwork Murders  
**Author name:** [](http://selenay.livejournal.com/profile) [ **selenay** ](http://selenay.livejournal.com/)  
**Beta name:** Fahre  
**Characters/Pairing:** Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson and Nick Fury friendship, Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis, Bruce Banner, Jane Foster  
**Fandom/Universe:** The Avengers (movies)  
**Rating:** R  
**Word count:** 76k  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:**   
Phil Coulson has two lives: by day he's a quiet, respectable Edwardian gentleman and his biggest risk is on a hand of cards at his club; at night he's a masked vigilante, fighting to make London safer. Keeping those lives separate is difficult enough when his closest friend is the head of a special task force within the Metropolitan police. It becomes even more difficult when his latest case get dangerously close to home, bodies start washing up on the banks of the Thames, and Detective Inspector Fury's team is tasked with capturing the vigilante.

Clint Barton, Coulson's new valet, is down on his luck and inexperienced at valeting but his skills from his former life may be exactly what Coulson needs. They just need to negotiate their way through Coulson's secret life and their growing attraction to each other. And save London from a terrifying new threat along the way.

**Link to fic on AO3:**[The Clockwork Murders](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1010238)  
Also found at the [](http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/profile)[**marvel_bang**](http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/)

**Fanworker name:** ctbn60   
**Type of fanwork:** digital art


End file.
